i will become king
by kingnarutoxqueenkushina
Summary: they thought I would stay weak and helpless, they laugh at me when I said I would become powerful, so I laugh when they beg for mercy when their head was under my boot
1. Chapter 1

**I will become KING**

" **Kurama talking/shouting"**

" **Jutsu/ inner sakura**

"Thinking"

Konoha the village hidden in the leaf is a peaceful and loving village for all the except for one blood red hair who is hated for the beast inside him that almost destroy their once proud village and taking family from them but little did they know their hated is what bring about their destruction lets watch.

"you never catch me" Naruto stated as he ran from the AMBU who was tasked with watching 7-year-old boy.

"How does he have so much energy" ask the AMBU in the loin mask.

"I don't know but now I know why nobody want this mission" replied the wolf AMBU.

The poor suckers were just rookie AMBU that thought it would be an easy mission had no idea just their what they sign up for when deal Naruto motherfucking uzumaki. Naruto bend the corner before diving under the bucket fill with glue and chicken feathers and female dog pheromone how he got that is best not to ask for everyone sanity, the AMBU ran straight into the trap and would forever be traumatize and a little bitch around dogs. Naruto heads home and goes inside to find it clean he just pay it no mind as he gets the water in the ramen cup,

"that was a good day and now to get some ramen" Naruto said all the as he waits the three minutes for him ramen to cook while never know what awaited him and how he would forever change the ninja world for good or bad remains to be seen.

"this it tonight we kill the boy and free our family soul from this beast are you with me" shouted soon to be victim #1.

"yes, yes, yes, yes" shouted the living corpses I mean villagers

As they carry knife, stake, pitchforks ready to kill the demon if only they knew. They start to match close to Naruto door before one of them kick it off the hinge and when they into the house last thing anyone saw was two blood red eyes stare at them with all the hate in the world.

"It's the demon" one jackass said before the whole room explode in a sea of red charka twisting and melting everyone it touches, people try to escape but that only made it worst for themselves as skin start to melt and blood ran from the eyes, ears and mouth of villagers all the while Naruto sat and ate his ramen not paying any attention to the brutal slaughter happen behind him.

 **So, tell me what did you guys and gals think of this story and anyways I can improve my writing skill and the story, before anyone ask about the pairing I have an idea of who I want to be with him but send your thoughts but NO HINATA and SAKURA they are overuse and played out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will become king**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Kurama/inner sakura"**

" **Jutsu/shouting"**

"Baka" talking

"I love youNaruto" thinking

 **I don't own Naruto cause kishi don't want to let go of him.**

 **I don't expect to get any review but thank you.**

" **Theodoric" thanks for tell the right name and the two guest reviewers it much love.**

All throughout the massacre in the leaf nobody saw it happen as an illusion was cast upon the house from the moon that glowed an eerily blood red color with nine toma all over and those that saw it all over the elemental nation would whisper of seeing the most beautiful women and her radiant smile protecting the one who would become the king to her queen and rule this world as they did in the past. Now back to leaf as the last villager fell over dead with not a bang but a whimper as the charka tail went through her heart, a inky black blob raise up from the ground and begin to devour the corpse and blood just as the moon return to normal color and the sun start to rise over the village nobody would know at happen at Naruto apartment that night.

As the black blob finished devour the bodies with blood dripping from its lips and turn to Naruto and said "hello Naruto-sama".

"hi zetsu how are you doing today" Naruto asked not even flinching from the what he was seeing.

"I'm very well how are your eyes coming along" zetsu said.

"see from yourself" Naruto replied. As he channels charka to his eyes and they turn a crimson color with three toma inside of them and a circle it was the legendary sharingan (copy wheel eye).

"Naruto-sama you achieve the third step of your eyes how?" asked zetsu.

"it was when I try to escape to the villager dogs and one of them grab my arms and almost kill me before the cat ANBU kill it" Naruto explain then look at the clock seeing it was 7:30 and run to the bathroom to clean up and then ran out the door as zetsu chuckle then start to sink in the floor the return to wherever he came from.

 **The ninja a** **cademy**

Naruto walk into the classroom and many people had mixes reaction to his presents, some was annoyed by his present and some just ignore his present except one creepy girl that was always following him and who turn red just by looking at him, he made a mental note to avoid her at all cost and sat in the back by himself next to the window as time goes by naruto wonder much long till he sees **her** again. Unknow to him a smile came upon him face and a blush stain his cheeks as he remembers the first time he saw his goddess and the words that coming for his mouth before the night was over.

 **Flashback**

"I will free you and we be together forever" he promises.

"I know you will naru and I will be waiting" the rabbit goddess said before kiss his forehead and disappearing back to the watching over him.

 **End flashback.**

That was promises and naruto never break his word even if he must bring the world to its knees to free her.

 **Well there is chapter 2 and I will make the chapter longer soon but now am just feel out the story and before you say he overpower naruto knows only four Jutsu because he only seven and when the story start to take off you will really say he's op and guy just review and or pm to tell me what you think of it PLZ and thank you**

 **I am OUT**


End file.
